yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Legacy of the Valiant
| romaji_name = Regashī obu za Varianto | fr_name = L'Heritage des Braves | de_name = Legacy of the Valiant | it_name = L'Eredità del Valoroso | ko_name = 레거시 오브 더 밸리언트 | ko_rr_name = Regeosi obeu deo Baellieonteu | es_name = El Legado del Valiente | pt_name = O Legado do Destemido | type = Booster Pack | prefix = LVAL | order_number = 807 | size = * 85 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number C101: Silent Honor DARK | ja_database_id = 1116002 | en_database_id = 11113002 | it_database_id = 41113001 | sneak_peek = yes | deluxe_edition = yes | ja_release_date = 16-11-2013 | ko_release_date = 12-02-2014 | en_release_date = 24-01-2014 | fr/de/it/es_release_date = 23-01-2014 | pt_release_date = 23-01-2014 | prev = Shadow Specters | next = Primal Origin }} Legacy of the Valiant là một Booster Pack trong Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) và Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). nó là set thứ 7 trong series thứ 8 của OCG, nối tiếp Shadow Specters và trước Primal Origin. Đây là Booster Pack set chính đầu tiên trong OCG có bao gồm các lá bài độc quyền OCG. Đặc trưng The set contains a lot of the latest cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. A ton of new Xyz Monsters are inside, allowing you to completely change how to fight. Get ready to be able to enjoy an exciting Duel. Includes cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Kite Tenjo, Number 96, Trey, Quinton, Vector, Abyss, Eliphas and Nash. The TCG version also includes cards used by Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski and Eviluder. It introduces the "Sylvan" and "Gorgonic" archetypes to the OCG/TCG. Contains more members and support for the "Bujin", "Chronomaly", "Dododo", "Gagaga", "Gogogo", "Ghostrick", "Gravekeeper's", "Monarch", "Mystical Beast of the Forest", "Number", "Rank-Up-Magic", "Plant Princess" and "Zubaba" archetypes and series. The OCG version also contains more members and support for the "Heraldic Beast" archetype. The TCG version contains more members and support for the "Noble Knight" archetype. Phân tích In the OCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. There are 85 cards in total. Counting cards released with more than one rarity, there are 91 cards. This comprises: * 5 Ultra Rare * 9 Super Rare * 19 Rare * 52 Common In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack, 24 booster packs per box and 12 display boxes per case. The set contains 100 cards or 106 in the Master Set. This comprises: * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Thư viện LVAL-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition LVAL-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition/Unlimited Edition LVAL-JP-Poster.png | Japanese promotional poster Danh sách Tham khảo * DuelistGroundz.com 807 - Legacy of the Valiant * Neo Ark Cradle 807 - Legacy of the Valiant * ygorganization Legacy of the Valiant Spoiler Liên kết ngoài * yugioh-card.com/en Legacy of the Valiant * Legacy of the Valiant on Amazon * Legacy of the Valiant promo page Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs Thể_loại:Booster Packs Thể_loại:OCG Thể_loại:TCG